


I Think We Should Run

by seasaltmemories



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, prodigyweek 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: Collection of works for prodigyweek 2016





	1. Memories

That night he dreams of her.

Logically it makes sense. The brain is supposed to unravel the day’s events in whatever form it manages to spit out. Still logic escapes him while he sleeps. Instead they run and run and run.

She’s a storm of a girl. All he can see is that tight ponytail as she leads him across all sorts of terrain. Streets, jungles, they even walk on water as they cross the ocean. There’s nothing stopping them this time.

“Where are we going!?” It takes all his energy to be heard above the roaring winds that fill his ears.

She doesn’t respond at first. They just continue running. He’s certain they’ll be running forever until he finally catches a flash of green.

“Anywhere in the world we can!” Her eyes glow like jade as it catches a ray of sunlight.

He doesn’t remember what happens after that, if he replies with anything clever or if they finally stop. Instead he wakes up to bright electric lights and crooked glasses still left on his face from last night.

He looks up to see that the files’ still open. A boy and her stare back.

Reiji starts his first morning as an adult.

* * *

 

A week later, and he’s still dreaming of running across the world with her.

It’s vexing that the event still lingers in his mind. He has to concentrate on other things now. Mother’s already made the arrangements to drop him out of school and name him CEO of Leo Corp. He wants to trust Yusho Sakaki, but she says they can’t be sure they’re safe until he returns. Their preparations for war should be enough to push any other distractions out of his mind. Even so the dream persists.

He can’t disclose it to anyone else. They would explain it away with discussions of hormones and puberty, never mind the most they do is hold hands. He hardly understands why he dreams it himself, so it’s too much to expect others to understand for him.

Is it regret that causes the dream to recur again and again? Does he want to go back and help her escape this time? Could it even be some telepathic message from her, trying to get his attention however it can?

Even if it was, he can’t go back though, so all he can do is let the dream become a part of him. Reiji follows her like Theseus follows Ariadne’s thread. Will he escape though, that’s anyone’s guess.

* * *

The years pass, and the dream begins to fade. It didn’t recur often now, but just when he had forgotten it, the two of them would take off again for unnamed sights.

Her face is more blurry, the features smudged and hard to identify. Still those green eyes burn just as brightly. Not with excitement or eagerness, but with an all-encompassing desire. They run not for pleasure but to survive.

The days are longer as he dives into his father’s hidden plans and Mother organizes their forces. It’s taxing on him both mentally and physically, more so than he’d like to admit. Mother hardly minds though. The extent of her care is pretending not to notice the doctor slipping him a container of sleeping pills.

They lull him into a dreamless slumber that erases everything from his head. There is a startling comfort in nothingness. He’s afraid to explore it in depth, but sometimes he finds himself doing so anyways.

As a precaution though, he ignores them on the worst nights and lets exhaustion do all the work. When he’s that tired, sleep comes in a flash, and then he is running and running again. For a while, he is a child again facing the world with untouched eyes.

She’s not just the girl anymore. Physically her form hasn’t changed, but Reiji holds her as proof that his work hasn’t been in vain. The other dimensions weren’t a daydream of his to stave off his loneliness. They are working to help real people, not just the faceless greater good.

She’s a reason not to give up. She’s the outside world and all its sights and sounds. She’s almost anything but the child he meet all those years ago. By now Reiji has stopped fighting it and accepted her invisible presence as a part of his subconscious. All that matters is if he could use it for good in the end.

* * *

 

A Yuya Sakaki made quite an impact today. Reiji can’t help but think that the public was underestimating him if they hadn’t expected that, but he has to admit once he learned of his connection to Yusho his fondness began to bleed over. It’s hard not being in a amicable mood today once he realized just who they were dealing with. These pendulums could be their trump card in the war. All he needs to do is get a set to look into so he can begin mass production.

He tries to look into Yuya some more, but his mind is humming with excitement. It’s hard to concentrate, and if it wasn’t for that unplanned call, he might have missed the most important detail of them all.

He finds the dream girl in a picture with Yuya. It’s so startling he fears he might be suffering a heart attack at first. Did she finally escape on her own? Did Yusho bring her back, and if so, did he reason with his father?

He searches up this “Yuzu’s” information, and everything comes back looking legitimate. Her fourteen years of presence in the system would be hard to falsify unless done by the best. If he found that file of the dream girl though, he might be able to make some comparisons and find the truth once and for all.

Reiji pulls up the file, and not only does he find the dream girl, but Yuya Sakaki himself stares back

He must be going mad. Reiji removes his glasses and cleans them to find those same faces once more. Still after reading the names, blue eyes shift to familiar green, and the boy’s eyebrows grow thicker. The faces are the same, but aside from that he wonders how he didn’t notice the differences from before.

He looks at the name of the file. Revival Zero. There’s something deeper going on in this mystery. Maybe all those nights running away haven’t been fruitless after all.

He tells himself to thank the dream girl for this epiphany the next time they meet again.

* * *

 

A few weeks later and their security footage catches Yuzu Hiragi carding an XYZ duelist as she duels in the Maimi Tournament.

While this confuses most of the staff, Reiji feels a stirring in his soul. He’s felt as if he’s prepared for this moment since that day all those years ago, and this time he makes sure to take the initiative and confront her himself.

They talk and he feels as if he’s united with some elementary school friend. She remembers him despite the years (Reiji doesn’t know how he would react if she didn’t) and they’re able to reach the heart of the matter in a flash.

It feels as natural as breathing air asking her to join his cause. She had been with him since the beginning of this horrible mess, it was only fitting for her to be there in the end as well. He’s so certain of this fact that when she refuses, he finds himself without a plan for once in his life.

Reiji tries to be firm in his conditions, but even if she ends up facing him, he can’t deny the idea of having to take her down is unpleasant. The dream girl is what’s kept him focused for so long. After that fragile intimacy they shared, to grow up to be enemies was almost tragic.

He refuses to dwell on those emotions though. Lock them up with the rest he’s buried. Standard is counting on him.

Still he can’t help but muse that there might be a reason dream girls belong to dream alone.

* * *

 

Victory is theirs, but Reiji feels no pride in it. They survived, that’s all there is to it. When more Academia forces arrive they’ll have to survive again. War was finally officially here. There was no pretending that Yusho had miraculously saved the worlds.

The dream girl follows close behind him, but he hardly registers it. There’s so much to be done, contacting the families of the carded, printing out as many new pendulums as they can, double checking the footage to see if they can learn anything more about this mysterious Synchro duelist who took off with Yuzu, finding her quarters is insignificant in comparison.

They walk in silence, but once they reach a spare LDS dorm, she tenses up.

“What is it?” He can’t hide the exhaustion in his voice. If she starts acting troublesome again, he won’t be so lenient.

“I can’t stand with Academia anymore, but if you’re just going to keep me in a prison like your father, then I won’t be able to stand by you either.”

The very idea is absurd. The Lancers need the best of the best, even if it comes from those who have carded their own, “I’m putting a lot of trust in you,” He adjusts his glasses, “It would be appreciated if you returned the favor.”

“But how can I be sure?”

Reiji looks at her this time. Really looks at her. Green eyes burn as they always do, but they lack the familiarity he associated with in his dreams.  
He finally realizes that she may have been the dream girl once, but Serena is a different person now.

“That’s your decision to be make. For now, you have a warm bed and a chance to rest. You can choose to reject it, but I promise you this isn’t a trap.”

He’s wasted enough time as it is, so he doesn’t wait for a response. Still he can’t help but feel pleased when Nakajima reports that Serena had requested a meal be brought to her room.

* * *

 

He hates his father for many different things. For destroying the lives of countless without even an explanation. For leaving the Sakaki’s fatherless as well. There’s a million reasons to hate him, but he keeps on coming back to one

Despite the years, Reiji still feels like the boy his father so effortlessly ignored.

It takes all his self-control to keep everything from boiling over. All those emotions he had locked up are ready to burst out him until he’s a shell of a human being.

Still the mere thought of giving Leo that pleasure of watching him self-destruct is enough to keep him held together for now. He stays stony-faced as Leo continues on with that fairy-tale of his.

Ray. The name is like a ghost. It is not unfamiliar, hissed behind locked doors as Mother and him argued. Soon it becomes clear she is the one who stole his father away from him.

He looks at each captured girl one by one, trying to put these last pieces together. Why them? What was the uniting factor?

He locks eyes with Serena, and they manage to silently reach the same conclusion at the same time.

This time Reiji is taken back to a memory he never wanted to relive: the only time his mother ever broke down, the unbearable weight of abandonment finally crashing down from all those years of holding his breath.

It’s the most difficult thing he’s ever done just trying to keep his voice steady. Still he will not let this revelation got to waste.

By his hand, Reiji promises to burn Leo’s kingdom to the ground.

* * *

 

Everyone else celebrates like the world will end.

Technically they’ve just saved it, but the expression still stands. The party isn’t too bad, but eventually he can’t help but long for a breath of fresh air.

And just as he steps out, Serena steps into his chest.

Once they get past the initial awkwardness, the two are left sharing silence as they watch the stars. It’s somewhere between strange and intimate, like most of his interactions have been. He’s come to accept it and enjoy what he can, such as the moonlight the two share.

“Do you know what you’re doing now?” Serena speaks without taking her eyes off the night sky.

“Right now I’m taking a break from the festivities.”

“You know what I mean. What comes next for you?”

“That huh,” He adjusts his glasses as he tried to get in a more comfortable position, “Rebuilding XYZ and putting in stable leadership in Fusion is imperative. Aside from that, Leo Corp will still need me.”

“That’s nice,” She sighs before chewing on her lip, “Things are pretty simple since your needed, I guess. Almost wish that I was too,” Her words fall out as if she’s bursting at the seams trying to keep everything in. He was used to it and even enjoyed the quirk to an extent, but only then does Reiji realize the dream girl had never spoken that way.

The dream girl had haunted him for three years of his life and might do so for the rest of it (she may have even been a shadow on his life earlier in that form as Ray). No matter what he would see her through his child-self eyes first. He had nursed that creeping affection for so long, he doesn’t know how else he would cope with things.

Still there is a chance to get to know Serena herself as well, as more than a means to an end for his father.

“Do you want to go back to Fusion?”

“I don’t know,” She blows a strand of hair out of her face, “Fusion is my homeland, but there’s no one there waiting for me.”

“If you need a roof over your head, Leo Corp will open its doors to you,” He speaks confidently but halfway through his voice cracks. Both of them seem to be left speechless, for the two of them can only stare before she breaks out into a fit of laughter.

“You know that might be nice,” She giggles uncharacteristically, but maybe that’s as natural as everything else. For now the two of them are just two teenagers getting to know each other again.

He can’t help but be excited for this new chapter of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first this started out from being inspired by Death Cab for Cutie's song, You've Haunted Me All My Life, then I mixed in a bit of Zedd's Clarity and Hasley's Young God, so I'm not exactly sure what it is but I am fond of it. I hope Prodigyshipping Week will be fun for all!


	2. Escape

Reiji's felt like his lungs were on fire. His usual composure was starting to unravel thread by thread. He couldn't let this research fall into their hands. They had succeeded beyond their wildest dreams, but at what cost? That presence he first felt exiting the lab had not stopped trailing him, no matter how far he ran. It was only a matter of time before it would catch up. More than ever, he needed a miracle, or at least one well-placed coincidence to make it through the night. He wasn't the praying type, but with few other options left, it was becoming much more appealing.

Just then, blinding lights flashed in front of him. Reiji was so certain it was his pursuer, he almost missed the helmet thrown his way.

"Get on." The figure was hard to make out in with only their motorcycle as the source of light, but the voice was feminine and surprisingly familiar.

There was nothing to do but follow their instructions.

They seemed to fly faster than the speed of light. They could outrace the sun for the rest of the time if they wanted to. It was hard enough processing everything, much less find a safe position that didn't lead to him placing his arm suggestively around their waist. If the biker minded though, they failed to bring it up.

"You're Professor Akaba's kid, right?" Their voice came out a bit muffled, but somehow he heard it above the rest of the noise. "Reiji I think. We had that philosophy class together last year didn't we?"

"I might know if I knew who you were."

"Did you seriously jump on a stranger's bike? Don't you know I could be a serial killer?"

"The same logic applies to you, doesn't it?"

Reiji didn't miss the silence that followed soon after, only broken by their rushed, tumbling introduction,

"Serena. Serena Leone. The Chem major gal who always came running into class just before it started?"

Green eyes and a dyed blue ponytail flashed before his eyes.

"Now that brings back some memories."

"Yeah. Now what are you doing out so late?"

"This isn't really the time to for small talk."

"What could be so-" She was interrupted by the crate that almost hit the two of them, causing her to swerve so sharply they almost collided into a building wall. For some reason though, her voice hardly changed inflection.

"Ok that answers my question."

"You're taking this much better than I expected."

"Oh things are plenty freaky, I'm just too emotionally dead from finals to react at the moment. Still I thought you were a business major. Didn't expect anything like that to be chasing ya." She glanced behind and made a face at their foe.

"I didn't want to drag anyone else into our mistakes, but can you get us out of this mess."

"Dying is not a big goal of mine. Still I think a little incentive from you might motivate me."

"You need a better motivation than staying alive?" Reiji didn't usually lose his temper, but this was kinda much for an already life-threatening situation.

"I'm running low on how much I have left on my meal plan, so just take me out for dinner some night or something. Deal?"

"Of course it's a deal, just get us out of here."

Serena revved the engine, and they flew deeper into the night. The future was an uncertain mess, but for one glorious moment, he could have sworn he felt more alive than ever before in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an edit of reijiakabutt on tumblr which can be found here (/post/149484655008/i-really-wanted-reiji-on-a-motorcycle-so-why) romantic getaways always make a good first date


	3. War and Peace

She answered to no one. Ares may have been her god, but she was just as holy. Bruised knuckles and scarred skin were her jewels. A firm salute was her crown. Instead of a white dress, her wedding gown was a neat uniform dyed as crimson as blood. War surveyed the world with sharp green eyes. Always ready, always vigilant. Honor kept her from lashing out first, but she would strike back twice as deadly. Everyone knew to pick a fight with her would be to ask for an eternity of pain.

Her groom was Peace. He was often solitary and alone, but managed to show up right when you needed him. A god or a man, nobody could ever say for sure. His wedding attire was sloppy and rough, as if put on last minute in a rush. They said his glasses could see through the hearts of men though. They whispered his scarf was a serpent gathering gossip and secrets better left unsaid. Peace preached to the world with a calm, low voice, rarely raised and a bit detached. He was never one to rush, but he was never one to stand on the sidelines and let the future decide itself. Everyone knew to pick a fight with him would be to ask for a quick and quiet death.

War and Peace stood side by side at the alter, neither wavering, neither showing a single emotion. They looked as if they were facing their execution, and yet the tips of their fingers brushed ever so slightly.

All the blood War had split had been gathering into a chalice for Peace. He drank and drank it until it stained him as deeply as it had her.

Every life Peace had spared was forged into a sword for War. Whenever she swung it, a laugh would whisper in her ear. It was mostly ceremonial, War's sins would be his, and Peace's victories her's. Still it did little to cut the tension in the air.

They couldn't live with each other. Peace was everything that stopped War from living to her fullest potential. War was a sign of Peace's every mistake and failure. Their goals were exact opposites. For one to survive, the other must suffer.

They couldn't live without each other. It was Peace that welcomed her with the fullest of sincerity. She would fall into his arms as he whispered the fighting was over, and she could finally rest. It was War that motivated him to keep working for what he believe in. She would challenge him with blunt honesty that left nowhere for deceit and lies to hide. She told him to live up to the ideals he held everyone else to, to make sure the lack of conflict wasn't a veneer for deeper, darker sins.

They could be each others salvation or their ruin. They only way to know for sure was to wait and see.

War and Peace stood side by side at the alter. As the priest said his closing words, they looked each other square in the eye. War's hand was ever present on her sword. Peace's scarf hissed with ancient and forgotten magic. If either was to challenge this union, now was the time.

"You may now kiss the bride." Their lips met in a reunion of life and death.


	4. Change of Heart

Serena had never been one to ignore her weaknesses. She would not let them define her, but there was no use pretending she was anywhere near as socially proficient as Yuzu.

Talking like a normal human was still a skill she hadn’t quite mastered even among friends. She couldn’t believe Reiji had dare let his mother anywhere near her. How they ending up going out to brunch together was an even greater mystery.

Even engaging in polite conversation with Akaba Himika was like sparring. She mainly discussed the recent LDS school they had opened in Spain and a few other dry business aspects. Still Serena held her breath and barely uttered a word. Even now Himika wielded her words aggressively, sharp as steel. Serena couldn’t help but wonder if even a diamond could scratch that tongue.

“The Castillo Dueling School is our main rival as of now. While we have more resources, they are very well-established in the community. What they lack on money they make up in powerful ties,” She buttered a piece of toast with an uncanny amount of elegance, “We might send a few of ours here to their tournament just to secure-”

“No disrespect ma’am, but what do I have to do with this?” She tried to wrap her outburst up in last minute politeness. “I doubt I would be a good resource for any advice or information on the subject, and there’s no way you would want to waste what little free time you have.”

While she seemed initially taken aback by Serena’s question, Himika quickly recovered a cool and collected mask.

“Clever girl,” She smirked as she took a sip of her coffee. “Reminds me of myself when I was your age. Can’t let anyone try to pull the wool over your eyes.”

“You haven’t answered my question.”

“That I haven’t,” Himika’s expression was as pleasant as could be, but that didn’t make Serena want to claw her eyes out any less. “I understand that you were initially Reiji’s guest as you got settled down in Standard. As a veteran of the Dimensional War, I hold nothing but respect for you. Still considering how you and my son have continued this...well... _unorthodox_ relationship well within adulthood, many tongues waggle at the situation.”

“My relationship with Reiji is nothing but our business alone,” Serena growled.

“It may feel that way, but the Akaba name affords you little privacy. There have already been a few nasty rumors that the two of you are consorting together.”

“Again, my relationship with Reiji is nothing but our business alone. I don’t care if the tabloids say we fucked during the opening of the Maimi Championship.”

“I say this not as a warning for my son, but for you,” Himika’s voice grew ice cold. “Even strong women can end up getting burned when they play with fire. The flames can betray us and leave us in situations with no easy way out.”

“Stop with the metaphors. If you want to say something then say it.”

“Fine,” Blue eyes pierced through any defense Serena tried to put up, “I wasn’t careful and ended up carrying the child of the man I thought I loved. I had to put my business and my life on hold. Akaba men are dangerous, even when they sincerely care about you. You must understand that.”

“Not Reira,” Serena couldn’t hold back the venom in her words, “You were in need of a weapon, so you turned a blind eye and pretended he was as lifeless as a sword. The only reason anyone needed to fear him was because of what you had done to him.”

Himika rolled her eyes at her that, “There’s no reason to bring it up. This is about Reiji, not it.”

“It has everything to do with Reira!” Green eyes burned with emotion, “You treated him the same way Leo treated me, just a pawn in your game. I don’t care what you have to say to me when your methods are just as bad. Don’t give me some sob story when just as much blood stains your hands!”

“War leaves little room for morality. If you haven’t learned that by now, then you don’t deserve Leo Corporation’s hospitality.”

“You don’t get to tell me what I do and don’t deserve,” Serena stood up from her spot, “I only gave you my time of day because for some reason Reiji hasn’t cut off all contact with you. This is done. I can’t take you seriously until you apologize for what you did to Reira.”

“What right do you have demanding that of me?!” Himika looked ready to tear her apart.

“I am an adult just like you. If you decide to treat me like a child, then I have every right to return the favor,” Serena turned to make her way for the exit. “If you truly care about me as you claim to, then I’ll leave you to make the first move. Meanwhile I’ll be enjoying my life and my personal business, thank you very much!”

She didn’t stop to see Himika’s reaction. She had found a family, and she would defend it from anyone.

* * *

 

“Fuck your mom!” Serena hardly cared to keep from slamming the door as she entered.

“What did she do this time?” Reiji didn’t even flinch from her sudden appearance, calmly reading a report or something.

“I could take her suggesting I wasn’t worth the rumors it cost you, but then she had to go call Reira an _it!_ How can she still pretend she is in the right all the time? How can she be so heartless?”

“I don’t know-” Reiji sighed as he turned a page, “-but a conflict between you two was inevitable.”

“Then why did you let her twist my arm into coming?!”

“Better to get it out of the way. Don’t worry. Mother loves the overseas portion of business. She’s rarely around long enough to warrant trouble.”

“I’m still mad though,” She huffed. It wasn’t satisfying to simply endure her. She wanted to hit her where it hurts. “I want to get her as pissed as I am.”

“Serena, that’s pointless it will-”

“-let’s get married.”

Reiji looked up at her so fast, his glasses almost flew off his face, “What are you talking about?”

“Let’s get married!” She raised an eyebrow, perplexed by his confusion. “She said I didn’t deserve your hospitality and tried to make me feel guilty for our relationship. I’ll show her how much I care about her advice by stealing the Akaba name!”

“This isn’t a game. Will you be serious about this?” Reiji voice grew low and surprisingly emotive. Serena couldn’t help but be pulled out from her scheming and meet his gaze.

“I am serious. You were the one who brought the subject a few nights ago anyway.”

“I only asked to gauge your opinion,” Reiji collected himself together, “If you are satisfied with our current arrangements then there’s no need to change them.”

“I mean I am, but I don’t see how getting married would change things too much,” Serena closed the distance between them, “I love you. It doesn’t need a certificate for proof, but I just don’t want her thinking you’re ashamed of me.”

Reiji grew quiet, way quieter than usual. It was only then Serena realized what she had implied.

“Look if you don’t want to, then I won’t be pushy or-”

“I’m not ashamed of of you,” He breathed it out, as if admitting a secret he had held for ages.

“And I don’t think you are.”

“If you’re really interested, it can be done. I didn’t take you for the type to like big ceremonies though.”

“Who said there had to be a ceremony?” Serena shrugged. “Can’t you just fill out some paperwork and boom?”

“If the goal is to upset Mother as much as you can, you won’t want to miss out,” He gave a devilish smirk that Serena couldn’t help but match.

“Now we’re on the same wavelength.” Physical affection wasn’t always the easiest thing for her, but she tried a quick peck on the cheek. “Ok, now you may ask me.”

“Ask you what?” Reiji blinked in confusion.

“Ask me to marry you!”

“Didn’t we decide that though?”

“I still need an official proposal from you.”

“Then Serena, will you marry me?”

“I will,” It was silly, but Serena thought she might have felt the butterflies people associated with marriage. Nothing would really change, but the idea of going through life with a partner from now on, eased her soul.

“There. Now to ruin Himika’s day and announce the news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I see prodigy as the type to eventually get married if they stay in a relationship for long enough, still it would take something petty or in general un-romantic like this or tax breaks, also I have ignored mother-in-law Himika for far too long


	5. Quiet

“How do you do it?” Serena can’t figure out where her words come from, but here they are all the same, “How do you keep it all in?”

“I beg your pardon?” Reiji looks up from a file he was perusing.

“You know, _it_?” She continues to repeat herself as it is as plain as day. “You never let a single thing out. It can’t be the discipline of a normal person because I’m a solider, but it still feels like everything is just overflowing from me.”

Reiji adjusts his glasses, “How do you do it?”

“What?”

“How do you express everything so clearly without breaking? You’ve told strangers your life story and you’re still here and as strong as ever.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Serena growls.

“No, in fact some might consider it admirable,” He moves to sit across from her.

“Admirable? Yeah right. I haven’t really done anything to take pride in. I wanted to be an honorable warrior, but carded an innocent. I wanted to save Yuzu and repay my debt to her, but I was the one to drag her to the hell I had renounced. The only thing I know how to do is be a soldier, but I’m not even that good at it.” Her words spill out messily, but she doesn’t know what else to do besides hug her knees to her chest.

“What’s it you want then?” There is little inflection to his words, only a plain logic drapes them.

“For something to make sense, for once in my life?” She sighs, “I know I’ve just been whining like a brat, but you’d think after Leo was defeated the universe would try to right itself back up or something. Or maybe I wronged it back up by returning instead of letting Ray stay here. I don’t know.”

Reiji says nothing, but what attention he had given the file is clearly lost. Serena though is more concerned with brooding than paying attention to him. If it wasn’t for the duel disk that almost smacked her in the face, she would have missed that fact he was already half-way out the door.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re dueling.”

“Since when?”

“Since a few minutes ago,” He replies without batting an eyelid, “It’s another thing you’re good at.”

A compliment from Reiji is rare, and she had been itching to fight something. Serena can’t help but find herself following him down to the LDS dueling arenas. It’s easy to get lost in the adrenaline rush but she just catches what he says before entering the stadium.

“I don’t think making sense would suit you at all.”

She doesn’t know if he intended for her to hear those words or not, but she can’t fight the smile that soon follows.


	6. AU

For all the festivities his father held, Reiji never seemed to participate in them for long.

It was mainly because of formalities. The Crown Prince had just as many responsibilities as the Emperor. There were always guests to greet, potential allies to woo, enemies to eavesdrop and steal secrets from. If it wouldn’t be bad form, he could spend the entire night carrying out tasks for the Empire’s sake.

Surprisingly enough though, some of his responsibilities ended up falling back into the social. As he negotiated trade deals with Ealos’ quickest merchant in all the seven galaxies, Father called him away to partner with one of the guests for a dance. Reluctant to disobey him outright, Reiji apologized for the inconvenience, and approached his father’s throne with an expressionless face.

She was stunning, dressed in a midnight blue dress that appears to have live stars themselves sewed into them. Reiji had heard of many things about Ethein’s moon princess, that she was guarded by Akaba Leo as if she was his most prized possession, that she was prone to fighting those that dare look at her the wrong way and lost rarely, that she rarely spoke a word in public, glare communicating more than her cousin’s flowery cajoling ever did, but he had never heard anyone mention her beauty.

It wasn’t very important to his plans, but it was still a nice benefit considering he was supposed to marry her in a few weeks or so. Regardless if this was his father’s attempt at getting the two of them to bond or a cover for treaty, things would be more tolerable than he initially thought now that he realized her attractiveness.

They went through the motions of dancing, both were adequately proficient, but he was more concerned with studying her. She seemed to have the same thought, green eyes staring back at him. It was strangely endearing. He had decided to go through this arranged marriage with no complaints and a stiff upper lip, but more and more he was wondering if either was necessary.

“So-” The moon princess spoke up first, the first words he heard her speak at all in fact, “-you’re Leo’s son, aren’t you?” She raised her eyebrow as if merely acknowledging the fact, but he didn’t miss the question slipped between the lines.

“Prince Akaba Reiji of the Akaba Empire,” He introduced himself, “And you?”

“Princess Serena Leone of Ethein,” She smoothly interpreted his message as well, “Now that we got introductions out of the way, I hope you understand even with this union, I wish to carry out business as per usual.”

“I’m not my father’s spy if that’s what you worry about.” He closed what little distance there was between them to speak in secrecy.

“Not at all,” She bit her lip in an obvious attempt to lie, “I appreciate all that Emperor Akaba has done for our planet and mean no disrespect-”

“-I know you have a secret passions for masquerades.” They were playing with fire by having this conversation while surrounded my so many other people. The gentle strings obscured their conversation only so much. His personal circle had worked to keep her secret habit of sneaking out and interacting with the common folk just that, a secret. Still it was useful information he couldn’t help but utilize when given the chance.

In a flash, her rigid formality burst into explosive emotions. “Who was it that sold me out to Leo?!” She hissed, angry but aware of the need for subtlety as well.

“Leo remains ignorant of of your personal rebellion. Only I know.”

“So my husband is the one who will stab me in the back. Wonderful,” She sighed, “I really don’t hate your father as much as it appears, but I can’t stand how stifling he can be towards me.”

“Unfortunately, I am not quite so fond of him, myself,” He was being more blunt than usual, but the exhaustion of today’s festivities have worn on him. Besides maybe her honest outburst had inspired him to be more open. “I was hoping you would be interested in becoming an ally of mine.”

Serena expression became one of wary surprise, “So the mysterious Akaba heir is a rebellious prince with daddy issues. I rather not endanger my country over this family feud.”

“This would be a mutually beneficially arrangement. I can attest that Leo only cares about expanding the empire. You might have the marriage to his son, but when push comes to shove, he’ll choose the ruler who will follow him without question, and your cousin fits the bill.”

“Yuri would never pick Leo over Ethein,” Despite her confident words, he saw the doubt that lingered in her snarl. If he had been a softer person, then he would have lamented over her young age and the burden she had carried all her life. Being a royal was never easy, much less under the thumb of his controlling father.

But softness was for other people. He could empathize having grown up in similar conditions, but sympathy would be of no use in places such as here.

“I didn’t want this marriage to interfere with things,” Her words ghosted over his cheek, voice barely audible, “I thought providing heirs would be enough to gain the Emperor’s favor.”

The gears in Reiji’s mind went to work as the two twirled about. They would look suspicious if they danced much longer; still, he wanted to make sure Serena understood he was serious about this partnership. Even if it meant burning with the rest of Father’s Empire, he was determined to accomplish his goals.

“You don’t have to make a decision right away. I’ll send an associate who can answer all your questions. Still if you dream of reaching greater heights, then I’ll be the one to lift you up.” He dipped her to signify an end to their dance, but green eyes remained as unwavering and focused as before.

“There are better ways to charm a girl, Reiji,” This time she spoke so loud it would be a miracle if they weren’t overheard. “Still I give you permission to chase me for now. The only question remaining now is if I’ll let you catch me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arranged marriage/royalty au prodigyshipping with a side of ‘let’s kill your/my dad together’ is my guilty pleasure, fight me


	7. New Beginnings

When looking outside her window at the world outside of Academia, Serena had always imagined an invisible wall keeping her in. It wasn’t something she had consciously thought about, but deep in her heart she had imagined escaping Academia to be a Herculean task that would require at least a fraction of violence.

Still this time she left without even a need for a forceful shove. It was such a smooth transition that she could barely believe that it really was happening until it was.

She stood right outside that Captain Solo’s ship. He turned out to be just a weird Academia teacher recently hired, but the ship was as real as the water it sailed on. Considering how crazy things had been a few hours earlier, nobody had the energy to turn down her request for the ship. Still the fact it was hers to take wherever she wanted to go was still taking some processing.

Almost everyone else was watching the de-carding procedure, but the remaining Akaba’s had taken the time to watch her send-off. Still it was likely less for her and more to make sure another destabilization didn’t happen.

“Are you really going?” Reira clung to her leg as he whispered the question into the fabric of her skirt. “I don’t want you getting hurt again, please don’t.”

“I have to go, but I won’t get hurt, I swear,” She patted his head and leaned down to get on his level. “There’s a good man who will keep us from getting lost. I’ll be safe, promise.”

“But why do you need to go?”

Serena opened her mouth to answer him, but the words refused to come out.

_I need to go to see what’s out there. I need to go to be free for once in my life. I need to go to forget the feeling of the parasite in my ear, to figure out where Ray ends and I begin. I need to find a girl, but I’m not sure she even exists inside of me._

“I just have to.” She managed to whisper.

“Will you come back to see me again?”

Again Serena wanted to promise so more than anything else, but it remained lodged in the base of her throat. For once in her life she was operating without a higher goal to her actions. It was pure unfiltered liberty at its finest, and it shook her to the core. With so much control, Serena couldn’t help but wonder if she would willing steer her ship straight to self-destruction.

“Reira, do you think I’d willing abandon you? How could I even think of doing that when you fought for me in Synchro? Dry those tears, there’s no need for crying.”

He hugged her at that, an unfamiliar sensation but one Serena found herself already warming up to. It felt like Reira would never let go, but eventually Reiji placed his hand on Reira and whispered something Serena couldn’t pick up. Whatever it was, Reira reluctantly left to attend to that, leaving it just Reiji and her.

“Now am I gonna have another Akaba crying over me?” She tried to interject a little humor, but the comment fell flat.

“Just some last minute business,” Reiji adjusted his glasses before pulling out a small, watch-like device. “I want you take this.”

“Depends on what it is.”

“It’s a teleportation device. Press that button and it will take you to Standard and LDS.”

“You know that sounds nice, but I’m not so sure how I feel about that,” Green eyes narrowed in suspicion. “I’m not feeling up to strapping another dangerous device to my wrist.”

“It is as safe as the tech installed in Academia duel disks, although weaker. It will only work once. This isn’t for visits and sightseeing, just a safety precaution if you find yourself in trouble and with no other choice.”

“And how am I suppose to know this isn’t tracking my movements or anything else like that?”

“You have my word. How much you trust it is up to you, but I intend to be a bigger man than my father was. No tricks this time.” He breathed his words out slowly and softly. If there had been as much as a passing breeze, she would have been unable to hear them at all.

“It will be hard cleaning the Akaba name for Fusion you know,” Serena frowned. She hadn’t failed to ignore the fact she was associating with the sons of a man who caused her so much pain in this life, even if things had been different in the one before.

“I understand that. Doesn’t mean I’m not willing to try. Starting now, the Akaba name won’t be one that controls you, but instead gives you the freedom you’ve deserved all along. I plan to live up to the new name no matter the consequences.”

Green eyes studied Reiji’s features fervently. As much as she knew the Leo shared more than just a name with these brothers, she was finding it hard it hide her growing affection for them. Whether that growing affection was even hers alone was another question she would have to tackle sooner or later. Still an idea had come to her. It was impulsive and poorly thought out, but it was Serena’s decision and hers alone.

Before either of them could react, she cupped his face in her hand and kissed him with all she had.

“I think Reira’s already doing the name some good,” She gasped as they pulled apart. “You better follow suit, or you’ll let him down. If that happened, I might have to use this bad boy against you.”

Reiji stared at her with a mixture of confusion and wonder. It was hard not to let out a small smile as he adjusted his glasses again.

“I guess I have another incentive beside moral duty. A pirate queen on my tail would be unpleasant.”

This time, Serena didn’t hold back the grin begging to cross her expression. She turned to board the ship with a new-found confidence in her steps. She wouldn’t steer her ship to hell. Not unless she was planning to conquer the Devil himself. She would find herself, wherever she might be hiding. Even if it took years, she knew deep within her soul, somewhere out there she’d find what she was looking for. This was a new chapter of her life; she couldn’t wait to write the rest of it out from now on.

And if that girl she really was had the same soft spot for a pair of brothers as well, then she knew where she would find herself at the end of this story.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, prodigyshipping week comes to a close. I hope everyone has had a fun time!


End file.
